


Sharing With Who?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features 2014 turtles. Co written with TMNTLoverJess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing With Who?

Title: Sharing With Who?

Characters

The turtles (18)

Jaclyn (Ressa Panda Girl) (16) 

Sonya Esperson (time traveler) (16)

Plot: Raph has two girlfriends. He's very happy with the both of them but what happens when two of the other turtles fall for and try to steal the girls? Leo likes Sonya and Donnie likes Jaclyn? What's the world coming to?

Genre: Hurt, Comfort, Romance, TMNT, Mature

Version: 2014 movie

Other: We don’t own the copyrights to the TMNT. We do own the copyrights to our OCs.

Color 

Jess: Golden-Rod 

Kayla: Lighter Blue

 

 

 

 

 

One day in the sewers Raph was busy watching tv and snuggling with his two girlfriends in bed. He thought he was the luckiest mutated turtle in the world. He looked over at both at Sonya and Jaclyn and nuzzled their cheeks.  
"I love you Raph," Sonya said nuzzling his arm.

Jaclyn was kissing his cheek smiling. 

“I love you Raph,” she said. 

Raph was smirking. 

“I love the both you too,” he said to them kissing them passionately on the lips. 

Sonya kissed him passionately back rubbing his chest.

Raph was groping Sonya’s chest with one hand while groping Jaclyn’s butt with the other. Jaclyn was moaning nipping Raph’s neck. 

Sonya began stroking his balls as she put his entire length into her mouth moving her tongue up and down his shaft licking and biting and sucking him off.

Raph was grunting holding Sonya’s hair in his hand. Jaclyn was kissing his plastron. 

Sonya took his dick out of her mouth as she got on top of Raph and shoved it completely inside her as she started to ride him cowgirl style. She started to moan supporting herself with her hands on his chest.

Raph was moving with her grunting. Jaclyn was kissing him passionately. 

Sonya started thrusting into him as she moaned then she bit Raph's shoulder hard drawing blood licking it. 

Raph was grunting still moving with her while he was ramming into her. Jaclyn was massaging his shoulders while leaving hickies and lovebites all over his neck. 

Sonya felt Raph come inside her as he reached his climax and she took him out of her as she got off of him. She went out of the room to go to the bathroom when suddenly she was grabbed and a hand covered her mouth preventing her from calling out to Raph.

Leo was covering her mouth and taking her to his room bolting the door shut. He laid her on his bed breathing in her scent. He was growling lowly attacking her mouth and shoving his tongue into her mouth roughly rubbing his tongue onto her’s. While he was doing this groping her breasts and pinching her nipples.  
Jaclyn was taking her clothes off and getting on top of him smiling at him kissing him roughly. 

Sonya's eyes widened and she separated from his lips as she started to moan. She was about to scream Raph's name.  
Raph roughly kissed her back while her squeezed her boobs pinching her nipples tweaking them a bit.

Leo growled lowly in her ear. 

“If you scream I will hurt you,” he threatened. 

Jaclyn moaned separating and kissing him from his jawline to his neck leaving hickies and lovebites on the other side of his neck. 

Sonya's eyes widened with fear as she nodded.  
Raph started to groan and he went down swirling his tongue over her nipples making them wet and hard underneath his wet coated tongue licking and sucking them roughly while his other hand went to her ass cheeks and roughly groped them.

Leo was attacking her neck roughly leaving hickies and lovebites on her neck. While one hand was groping her butt and rubbing the back of her thigh. The other was rubbing her downstairs. 

Jaclyn whimpering and moaning arching her back. 

Sonya started to cry tears falling down her cheeks as she whimpered.  
"Leo please stop you know I'm Raph's girlfriend, please stop," she told him.  
Raph went down as he began to insert two fingers into her pussy pumping them in and out and fucking her with them.

Leo was moving down licking and sucking her breasts while putting a finger into her downstairs pumping it in and out. 

Jaclyn moaned gripping the sheets moving her to the side. Her eyes closed saying his name. 

Sonya whimpered.  
"Ahh Leo please," she pleaded.  
Raph took his fingers out as he spread her legs rubbing her clit with his thumb as he entered his tongue inside her pussy licking and swirling it on her inner walls tasting her juices.

Leo was spreading her legs and was licking and sucking on her downstairs groping her breasts. 

Jaclyn was moaning and arching her back. She was moaning his full name. 

Sonya growled at Leo.  
"Stop Leo! Why're you doing this to me? I'm not yours and I never will be!" she spat at him.  
Raph took his tongue out as he pushed his dick inside her as he thrusted and went deeper in picking up speed.

Leo straddled her thrusting into her. 

“You are going to be my mate whether you want to or not babe,” he said huskily into her ear licking and nibbling on it. 

Jaclyn was moaning gripping his shoulders. 

Sonya slapped his cheek really hard glaring at him.  
"In your dreams! I will never be your mate! I am Raph's lover not yours! You can't take me from him!" she shouted at him.  
Raph rammed deeper into her going faster increasing his pace.

Leo rammed deeper into her grunting. 

“He hasn’t marked you or Jaclyn as his mate. The reason why animals do that is prevent other males when they are on their mating season not to touch the other’s mate. If there is a female that has not been marked by a male. Regardless if they are with another male. Other males can take her and claim her as their know,” he explained to her smirking. 

Jaclyn was moaning his name and scratching his shoulders. 

Sonya grew angry at him.  
"Let me go Leo I don't want this! I love Raph not you! It's way more than just mating seasons and instincts Leo it's also love! Raph and I love each other deeply and I am not some object so stop talking about me like that! I'm a person!" she yelled at him.  
Raph slammed harder and rougher into her gripping her hips and bucking into her.

Leo growled at her. 

“If Raph cared about you he knows we are on our mating season. He would have marked you and Jaclyn to let Don, Mikey, and I know not to mess you both. Because we don’t have anyone to be with we can’t control these urges. But since you and Jaclyn are not marked we can take you and claim you as our own. I know there’s more than instincts and mating Sonya. My feelings that I have for you Sonya are stronger on my mating season than they normally are,” he explained to her marking her at the same time. 

Jaclyn was moaning loudly. 

Sonya winced in pain and a few tears escaped her eyes.  
"Ow Leo stop it hurts!" she cried out.  
Raph pounded at a faster rate inside her.

Leo stopped once he was finished while still ramming deeper into her while grinding his onto her. 

Jaclyn was moaning loudly. 

Sonya arched her back moaning gripping his shoulders.  
Raph released inside her cumming into her as he pulled out of her panting holding Jaclyn close to him.

Leo was grunting and was moving faster. 

Jaclyn was panting holding him close to her. 

Sonya whimpered.  
"Where's Sonya babe? She's been gone a while," Raph asked her nuzzling her neck.

Leo was reaching his climax and putting his seed into her. Holding her close to him while laying down next to him. 

Jaclyn was giggling. 

“I don’t know sweetie. I remember she left the room but I hope she is alright,” she said. 

Sonya got out of his arms and unlocked the door and went into Raph's room crying and angry at him. She slapped him so hard it left a brown handprint on his green skin. She glared at him.  
"Why haven't you marked me or Jaclyn yet Raph? Leo just marked me and raped me you asshole! Yeah I can see you love me not!!!" she shouted at him.  
Raph just stared at her and rubbed his stinging cheek.

Raph looked at her. 

“Leo did what?! I’m sorry to hear this babe. I was going to this tonight their mating season was earlier than I thought it was. I know my brothers were going to be on their mating season but not until next week? I’m truly sorry Sonya I do love you both very much. Just wait here,” he said growling heading out of his room closing and locking his door. 

He broke the door down to his older brothers room growling at him. 

“You marked and mated with Sonya you prick,” he shouted at his older brother. 

Leo smirked at him shrugging.  
"Yeah I did and what of it? You never marked her so I claimed her as my mate. She's mine now," he said smugly to Raph.

Raph growled at him. 

“The Hell she is! You’re not taking her from me!” he shouted tackling his older brother to the ground fighting for her. 

Eventually both ended up with cuts and bruises and scratches all over their bodies beating each other up and it was a draw.

Raph was spitting out his own blood. He wasn’t through with his older brother and was attacking him. 

Suddenly Sonya in her clothes came into Leo's room and gasped in horror.  
"What are you two doing? Stop you'll kill each other! I'm not worth it!" she yelled at them getting them off of each other.

Raph looked at her. 

“I’m not losing you Sonya,” he said to her. 

"You already lost her Raph she's mine now. I marked her," Leo said spitting out his blood.

Raph growled at Leo. 

“I wasn’t talking to you fearless,” he shouted at him. 

Sonya looked sad.  
"Raph I love you I don't want to be apart from you but Leo told me that if a female gets marked other males can't come near her. Raph we can't be together anymore!" she said crying as she sank down to the ground.

Raph was trying to hold back his tears and comfort her. 

“I’m so sorry Sonya I swear that I am. I hate this,” he said to her. 

Sonya looked up and glared at Leo punching him hard in the face.  
"I'm not going to be with you and I am not your mate!"  
Then she turned to Raph.  
"Raph I don't care if I'm marked by him. If you'll still have me I really want to be with you still," she said to him.

Leo was rubbing his face. Raph looked at Sonya smiling at her. 

“Yeah I still want to be with you babe,” he said to her, “This isn’t your fault at all.” hugging her and kissing her cheek. 

Meanwhile Jaclyn was wondering what was going on when she heard footsteps and thought Raph was coming back with Sonya in his arms. When she saw it was Donnie. She was blushed wrapping the blanket around her quickly. 

Sonya hugged Raph back tightly.  
"Raph please tell me it doesn't matter if I'm marked or not," she said sadly.  
Donnie smiled at her and walked over to her as he got on top of her stroking and nuzzling her.  
"You're beautiful Jaclyn and you smell so good," he purred to her.

Raph looked at her. 

“I’m telling you that it doesn’t matter Sonya I love you,” he said to her. 

Leo pulled her off him. 

“It matters to me,” he shouted. 

Jaclyn cared deeply for Raph just like Sonya and didn’t want to hurt him. She pushed Donnie away from her. Gripping tightly on the blanket that she had wrapped around her. She was running to look for Raph. 

Sonya struggled in his arms.  
"Let me go Leo! I don't care if it matters to you or not! I'm not gonna be with you! I wanna be with Raph!" she yelled at him.  
Donnie growled and tackled her putting a hand over her mouth bringing her back to the bed.

Raph punched Leo for pulling her away from him. 

“Don’t grab her like that Leo,” he shouted at him. 

Leo was growling at him. 

“She’s not yours anymore Raph you have Jaclyn or are you forgetting about her too,” he asked smugly. 

Jaclyn bit down hard on his finger. Running away from him again. 

Sonya shook her head at Leo.  
"No Leo you're wrong! I am Raph's. I always will be. I will never be yours Leo and that's final. Go claim April or some slut as your mate," she said to him walking away with Raph holding on tightly to him.  
Donnie chased her and pinned her down grabbing her and taking her to his room. He tied her ankles and wrists to the bed posts.  
"If you scream you'll pay," Donnie whispered darkly to her.

Raph was holding her close to him. 

“She’s wanting to be with me not you now back off Leo,” he shouted. 

Leo growled at him. 

“No I won’t back off. She’s with me not you anymore now get over it. She’s been marked by me and not you that’s not my fault you didn’t do that. You know it’s difficult for us to control our urges. It’s not her fault. It’s my fault for raping her but it’s your fault for not protecting her,” he shouted to Raph. 

Jaclyn was struggling and trying to break free. 

Sonya quickly went into Donnie's lab and got what she needed. She blew a dart at Leo causing him to knock out.  
"Raph quickly while he's knocked out for the next hour mark me right now!" she said to him.  
Donnie got on top of her and smashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.

Raph marked her everywhere visible on her arms neck and legs. Then Leo was waking up. 

Jaclyn was crying and biting on his lips. 

Sonya looked at Leo.  
"You're too late Leo. Raph already marked me and more times than you ever did," she said to him.  
Donnie smirked and licked the blood off of his lips.  
"I like your wit you're a spitfire Jaclyn," he cooed to her as he went down sucking licking and kissing her neck leaving hickies.

Leo saw the markings all over her body and growled and went to the dojo to train. 

Raph grabbed her taking her to the his room and saw Jaclyn was missing. He smelled Don’s scent all over the room. 

Jaclyn was upset with Donnie. Kneeing him where the sun don’t shine. 

"You should find Jaclyn before it's too late Raph and I'll come with you. I am not staying alone because of Leo," Sonya said to him.  
Donnie was kissing and sucking in her shoulders as he bit hard into her neck marking her as his mate,

Raph nodded to her and they both went to find her. 

Jaclyn was crying and didn’t care was going to happen. She screamed Raph’s name. 

Sonya heard Jaclyn screaming in Donnie's room.  
Donnie finished marking her as he separated from her skin smirking.

Raph heard Jaclyn growling breaking down the door. 

“Get off of her now,” shout Raph grabbing her. 

Jaclyn heard Raph and smiled at him. 

Sonya just watched staying by Raph's side.  
Donnie smirked.  
"Too late I already marked her. She's mine now Raph," he said to Raph.

Raph growled hitting Donnie and throwing him off her. He untied her hugging her. 

“Why are you and Leo keep stealing my girlfriends for,” shouted Raph. 

Sonya went into the bathroom getting undressed and then getting in the shower washing herself.  
"Because they're the only girls we know besides April and plus you haven't marked them yet," Donnie explained to Raph smugly.

Jaclyn was upset and ran out of the room. She was grabbing her clothes and leaving. 

Raph was angry with Donnie and they were both fighting each other. All the while Leo went into the bathroom with Sonya getting in with her. 

Sonya looked at Leo and growled at him.  
"Get out Leo!" she threatened.  
Donnie started fighting Raph punching and kicking him but Raph was stronger than he was.

Leo was nuzzling her neck smiling at her. 

Raph knocked out Donnie then went to stop Jaclyn when he smelled Leo with Sonya. Raph went into the bathroom growling taking Leo out the shower. 

“I marked her don’t touch my mate you got me Leo,” he shouted at him. 

Sonya just watched the two of them.  
Leo smirked at him.  
"She's my mate too. I marked her as well."

“She’s not yours Leo now back off. She doesn’t love you,” he shouted. 

Jaclyn was still running had headed out of the sewers unaware that she was been followed. 

Sonya nodded in agreement with Raph. Then she sighed.  
"I have a solution though it pains me to say this. Why don't you two just share me? I will never love Leo though Raph only you," she muttered.  
Donnie was hot on her trail. He tackled her and groped her boobs as he took her clothes off inserting his dick inside her thrusting fast.

Leo and Raph nodded in agreement. 

“Fine we can to this for you, Sonya,” they both said. 

Jaclyn was crying. 

“Donnie, please don’t do this,” she begged. 

Sonya nodded.  
"I will never be yours Leo. Not in body mind soul or heart," she said to him.  
Donnie ignored her as he thrusted deeper and harder into her as he swirled his tongue on her boobs making the pert buds harden and wet.

Leo nodded and sighed to her. 

“Alright Sonya,” he said. 

Jaclyn looked at him. 

“Donnie, do you even love or do you just want me for sex,” she asked still crying. 

Sonya sighed.  
"Fine Leo I'm yours and Raph's happy now?" she muttered looking away still trying to take a shower. Her body was covered in Raph's bites.  
Donnie stopped and looked at her.  
"Of course I love you Jaclyn. My feelings for you are stronger when I have my season," he said ramming into her while stroking her cheek.

Leo and Raph were watching her. 

Jaclyn was still upset. 

“Why do you love me was only because I’m with Raph or something else,” she asked me wanting to know. 

Sonya looked at them.  
"Something the matter? And Leo do you love me?" she asked them.  
Donnie sighed while slamming into her faster.  
"Something else. You're kind, sweet, giving, passionate, generous, beautiful, and selfless and I love everything about you inside and out," he explained to her.

Leo looked at her still. 

“No nothing is wrong and I do love you Sonya. You are beautiful, sweet, loving, compassionate, sympathetic, and warmhearted. You’re perfect and I love every inch of you from the outside, in,” he said to her. 

Jaclyn was surprised to hear this from Don. She felt confused for Raph loved her and now Donnie does. She didn’t know what do. 

Sonya looked and blushed at him.  
"I'm sorry Leo I don't love you. My heart belongs to Raph but I'll still be with the both of you ok?" she said sadly to him.  
Donnie humped her gripping her hips bucking into her.

Leo nodded and walked out of the bathroom heading back into the dojo. Raph went over to her. 

“Babe, you going to be okay,” he asked gently rubbing her shoulder. 

Jaclyn was stiff and hollow at the moment. She felt scared and confused. 

Sonya turned to look at him crying shaking her head.  
"No I'm not. I hurt Leo Raph. Even though he raped me, marked me and threatened to hurt me if I screamed I still feel bad. It hurts Raph!" she wailed to him.  
Donnie released inside her cumming into her as he pulled out of her picking her up bridal style as he carried her back to the lair while nuzzling her the whole time.

Raph held her in his arms sitting down on the bathroom floor. He had her sitting on his lap rocking her back and forth letting her release her emotions out. Letting get them all out. 

Jaclyn was looking away feeling horrible. 

Sonya stopped crying and didn't say anything as she leaned her head on Raph's chest.  
Donnie brought her to his room to lay down. He laid her down gently as he laid next to her holding her close to him.

Raph was holding her close to him stroking her hair. 

Jaclyn was crying feeling horrible. 

Sonya hiccuped as she kissed Raph on the lips passionately.  
"Raph make love to me right now just the two of us please?" she whimpered.  
Donnie wiped her tears away.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked her.

Raph nodded to her. 

“Anything for you babe,” he said. 

He lifted her up and took her to his room bolting the door shut. He got on top of her kissing her. 

Jaclyn wasn’t looking at him. 

“I feel horrible. I don’t like this Donnie,” she said. 

Sonya moaned kissing him back.  
Donnie stroked her cheek.  
"It's going to be ok Jaclyn. Sonya is with Raph and Leo," he told her.

Raph was kissing her roughly. 

Jaclyn was still upset. 

“This is wrong though,” she said. 

Sonya was roughly kissing him back rubbing his shoulders.  
"Just stay here for right now though they're making love right now," Donnie said to her.

Raph was French kissing her groping her breasts. 

Jaclyn laid there looking at the wall. 

“What I am I going to do,” she asked. 

Sonya tongue battled his moaning.  
"Just wait later and then tell him how you feel he'll understand," Donnie said to her nuzzling her cheek.

Raph was having a battling her tongue. He won the battle and separated from her lips trailing down her jawline to her neck while groping her chest. 

Jaclyn looked down not speaking. 

Sonya moaned.  
Donnie stroked her cheek.

Raph was attacking her neck with hickies and lovebites. 

Jaclyn closed her eyes. 

Sonya moaned.  
Donnie kissed her lips softly.

Raph was moving down to her chest sucking and licking it. 

Jaclyn moved her head away from his rolling over on her side. 

Sonya arched her back and moaned.  
"Ahh Raph I love you!" she whimpered.  
Donnie sighed and turned on his side facing her rubbing circles on her back.

Raph was continuing to suck and lick her breasts and swirling his tongue around her buds making them harden while rubbing her inner thigh. 

“I love you too Sonya,” he said. 

Jaclyn sighed putting the pillow over her head. 

Sonya smiled as she elicited another moan.  
Donnie massaged her back pressing into her muscles and grooves on her back.

Raph was kissing her legs. 

Jaclyn got off the bed laying on the floor. She had herself blanket sleeping. 

Sonya moaned.  
Donnie sighed and walked out going into his lab.

Raph spread her legs sucking and licking her downstairs. 

Jaclyn was sleeping. 

Sonya moaned again.  
Donnie was working on another invention.

Raph was straddling her bucking into her. 

Jaclyn was having trouble sleeping. 

Sonya arched her back moaning.  
Donnie went to check up on Jaclyn.

Raph was ramming into her harder and deeper. 

Jaclyn was still having trouble sleeping.

Sonya made another moan.  
Donnie looked at her.  
"You ok Jaclyn?" 

Raph continued to buck into her. 

Jaclyn was having trouble. 

“I can’t sleep,” she said. 

Sonya let out another moan.  
Donnie looked at her.  
"Do you want to talk about it honey?" he asked her.

Raph was ramming deeply into her. 

Jaclyn wasn’t looking at him. 

“This situation is confusing me Donnie,” she said. 

Sonya continued to moan.  
"Jaclyn whatever you choose is fine with me. I love you though so much," he confessed to her.

Raph continued to ram into her. 

Jaclyn nodded to him and sighed still looking down at the floor. 

Sonya reached her climax moaning.  
Donnie stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

Raph reached his climax and put his seed into her. The laying down next to her holding her close to him. 

Jaclyn was resting her head on his chest sleeping again. 

Sonya got up and put her clothes on kissing Raph's lips and stroked his cheek as she went into the dojo.  
"Leo?" she called out to him.  
Donnie wrapped his arms around her holding her close with his beak in the cuff of her neck.

Raph kissed her back churring watching her leave. Leo was training in the dojo and was stopping for the evening. He heard Sonya from behind him. He put his weapons away and smiling at her. 

“What is it sweetheart” asked Leo. 

Jaclyn was still sleeping. 

Sonya looked down and away from his gaze.  
"Leo you shouldn't be with me. You deserve a girl who can love you back and I can't," she said about to walk out of the dojo.  
Donnie breathed in her scent nuzzling her neck.

Leo looked at her then followed her. 

“Sweetheart wait please,” he said her. 

Jaclyn was stirring her sleep. 

Sonya turned and looked at him. He noticed she was crying.  
"What?" she asked him.  
Donnie kissed her jaw and chin in his sleep.

Leo saw her tears and wiped them away from her face. 

“Sweetheart please don’t cry,” he said to her. 

Jaclyn was rolling over on her side facing away from him still sleeping. 

Sonya looked up at him.  
"What is it Leo?" she asked him.  
Donnie slept peacefully snuggling against her.

“Sweetheart, I really had this would work out between us. Especially since Raph doesn’t mind. I’ll leave now and won’t bother you both again,” he said kissing her forehead and heading to his room. 

Jaclyn had gotten up and went to sleep out on the couch. 

Sonya went after him.  
"Wait Leo! Even though I don't love you I want you and I need you!" she blurted out.  
Donnie murmured in his sleep the smell of her in his sheets keeping him content.

Leo smiled at her. 

“Why do you want and need me sweetheart,” he asked her. 

Jaclyn was sleeping on the couch. 

Sonya looked away from him blushing.  
"I-I don't know to be honest. I just do!"  
Donnie loved her scent in his sheets.

Leo smiled at her kissing her gently. 

Jaclyn was still sleeping. 

Sonya kissed him back.  
Donnie was still sleeping.

Leo was kissing her deeply. 

Jaclyn couldn’t take this anymore she had to talk to Raph about this. She went into his room. 

“Raphael,” she said entering through the doorway. 

Sonya deepened the kiss.  
Raph looked at her and smiled.  
"Yeah babe? What is it?" 

Leo was wrapping his arms around waist pulling her closer to him. Kissing her passionately on the lips. 

Jaclyn walked in with the blanket still wrapped around. She sat down at the end of the bed. 

“I can’t sleep this whole situation has me confused, upset, and horrible and I don’t know what to do,” she said. 

Sonya kissed him passionately back putting her hands on his chest.  
Raph smirked at her.  
"I know what you did with Donnie and it's ok. I'm not mad. I don't mind sharing you," he said to her gently.

Leo was kissing her deeper. 

“I don’t know what to feel anymore. I understand that your will to do this for me but I feel hollow inside. Like a part of me is missing and I don’t know what think anymore,” she told him. 

Sonya shoved her tongue in his mouth French kissing him.  
"I see well take your time babe no rush ok?" he said nuzzling her neck cooing to her.

Leo was French kissing her. 

Jaclyn nodded to him and yawned. 

Sonya felt her knees giving out from the passion as she tongue battled him.  
Raph pulled her closer to him snuggling with her nuzzling her cheek.

Leo lifted Sonya up into his arms bridal style heading into his room. 

Jaclyn yawned again and dozed off to sleep cuddling into his warmth. 

Sonya protested.  
"Uh Leo not right now. I just had sex with Raph," she said to him blushing.  
Raph cuddled into her and licked her neck going to sleep.

Leo nodded to her. 

“Okay sweetheart it’s fine. I want you to stay with me tonight,” he said. 

Jaclyn was sleeping. 

Sonya protested.  
"But I wanna be with you and Raph tonight," she pouted cutely.  
Raph got up and went to see Sonya.

Leo was smiling at her and Raph walked into the room. 

Jaclyn was still sleeping. 

Sonya smiled walking over to him.  
"Raph!" she said happily.  
Donnie crept into Raph's room and laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her breathing in her scent.

Raph smiled at her holding her close to him then lifted her up in his arms and laid in between him Leo. They both wrapped their arms around her closing their eyes and going to sleep. 

Jaclyn was in a deep sleep. 

Sonya snuggled into them sandwiched between the two of them as she fell asleep.  
Donnie cuddled into her nuzzling her neck in his sleep.

Time skip….

The next morning, 

Leo and Raph were up in the dojo training. 

Jaclyn was sleeping still. 

Sonya woke up and rushed to the bathroom puking in the toilet.  
Donnie was in his lab working.

Leo and Raph were still training unaware of Sonya getting sick in the bathroom. 

Jaclyn work up feeling weird and ran to the bathroom. She got sick in the toilet. 

Sonya collapsed in the bathroom feeling nauseous.  
Donnie did not know Jaclyn was in the bathroom feeling sick.

Leo and Raph were sensing something was wrong with Sonya and ran into the bathroom to check on her. 

Jaclyn felt like she had just throw up everything she had ate for months. She cleaned out her mouth and felt movement with startled her. She felt her stomach and it was bulged. Her eyes widened and went to tell Donnie. 

Sonya looked up at them smiling.  
"I'm pregnant with your children guys," she told him.  
Donnie saw Jaclyn coming into his lab.

Raph and Leo were chirping happily. 

“That’s wonderful babe,” they said. 

Jaclyn walked over to Donnie. 

“I’m having your baby Don,” she said to him. 

Sonya smiled and hugged them.  
"Yeah it is."  
Donnie's eyes widened and he hugged her to him tightly smiling.  
"That's awesome," he said happily.

Leo and Raph were nuzzling her neck. 

Jaclyn was happy to have a baby but was upset because she had to make a decision. 

Sonya whimpered.  
Donnie looked at her and sighed.  
"Whatever you choose is fine with me," he said sadly walking away.

Raph and Leo were chirping loudly to her. 

Jaclyn was thinking and decided. She ran over to Don smashing her lips against his and was roughly kissing. 

“Don, I want to be with you I’m going to break up with Raph. I can’t let this play with his heart like this it’s not me. Just wait to here I got to do this alone okay,” she said walking away and heading towards Raph was. 

Sonya whimpered and moaned.  
"You guys are being sexy stop it!" she whined cutely.  
Donnie nodded and watched her go.

Raph and Leo were chuckling at her. 

Jaclyn was knocked and walked into the bathroom. 

“Excuse me sorry but Raph I need to talk you about something,” she said to him. 

Sonya saw Jaclyn with Raph.  
Raph nodded.  
"Sure what's up babe?" he asked her kissing her cheek.

Leo lifted Sonya in his arms to give them privacy heading into his room. 

Jaclyn was upset. 

“Raph, I’m pregnant with Don’s child. I want to be with Donnie. I don’t want to play with your heart and hurt you to make this whole situation more difficult for you. I truly love you Raph that’s why I’m doing this,” she said with tears going down her face looking down. 

Sonya giggled in Leo's arms.  
"Leo I love you," she said to him for the very first time.  
Raph looked at her and smiled as he pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly stroking her hair and rubbing her back in soothing circles.  
"It's ok Jaclyn I understand. Just know I love you too. Whatever decision you come up with is fine with me as long as you're happy," Raph explained to her.

Leo smiled. 

“I love you too sweetheart,” he said to her stroking cheek. 

Jaclyn nodded and wiping away her tears. 

“Thank you Raph for understanding. You will always be my first love,” she said kissing passionately again once last time. 

Sonya blushed and giggled at him.  
Raph smiled at her kissing her passionately back.

Leo smiled kissing her. 

Jaclyn hugged him then went back to Donnie. 

Sonya kissed him back a little rougher.  
Raph went to Sonya.  
Time skip 9 months later  
Sonya was in the lab giving birth. She kept on pushing and she gave birth to two girls. The first girl had purple pink eyes and she was Raph's daughter. The second girl was Leo's daughter and she had orange hair and green eyes.  
Donnie held Jaclyn's hand tightly.  
"Keep pushing sweetie," he cooed to her.

Raph and Leo were gazing at their children they smiled at her. 

Jaclyn was pushing until their daughter came out. She was like her and had hazel chocolate brown eyes like Donnie’s and had purple colored hair just like his mask color. 

“She is going to be call Samantha,” she said to him smiling. 

"Raph our daughter is going to be Laura and Leo our daughter is going to be Normy," Sonya explained to them smiling.  
Donnie nodded and smiled at her kissing her cheek then kissed his daughter's cheek.

Raph and Leo were holding their children sitting down next to Sonya smiling. 

Jaclyn was holding her child in her arms smiling. 

Sonya looked at them and smiled.  
Donnie looked at his mate and smiled.  
The End


End file.
